


Seoul-Strings

by introvertedseasalt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fanfiction, Historical, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedseasalt/pseuds/introvertedseasalt
Summary: Author's note: Since this is based is Seoul Korea, I will be mixing in a few korean words and sentences here and there. Disclaimer: Even though I'm doing as much research as I can, its not gonna be 100% accurate to the time period bc well... I'm not from that time... or am I?Important Korean words in this chapter: Mom=Eomma, Brother=Oppa, Sir=Ajeossi
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Since this is based is Seoul Korea, I will be mixing in a few korean words and sentences here and there. Disclaimer: Even though I'm doing as much research as I can, its not gonna be 100% accurate to the time period bc well... I'm not from that time... or am I?  
> Important Korean words in this chapter: Mom=Eomma, Brother=Oppa, Sir=Ajeossi

Nam Yu-Jin made her way through the crowded marketplace with a small box in her hands. It held a special tea mix that her mother had ordered a while back. Yu-Jin passed the stalls dotted with spices. Taking a deep breath she stopped for a moment to smell the chili spice at the far end of one particular stall. Ramen, it made her crave ramen. 

"Jinny! How are you my dear girl?" A voice called from behind a stack of spices. A head popped out a few seconds later. It was a large man with a huge smile on his face.

"Ajeossi!" Yu-Jin responded cheerfully. "I'm sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry. My mother wants me to help her open the tea shop this morning."

"Well don't let me hold you up." He waved her on.

Yu-Jin gave a slight bow before hitching up her skirt and turning to rush into the crowd of people once more. She weaved her way through the mess of people only stopping for a moment to eye a pretty Hanbok in one of the shops. It was a beautiful dress, the Jeogori (top piece) was a pale purple with flowers in white and orange embroidered on it and the bottom was an orangey red skirt with multiple layers. Yu-Jin pressed her lips together and then huffed a small sigh. If only she could afford it. With one last look, she turned away and continued to the tea shop.

"Eomma! I'm here!" She called out while trying to open the locked door. "Mom?" She questioned again when no answer came.

"Hello my Love!" A voice said from behind her. She turned to look at her mother who stood a few feet away on the other side of the small street. Yu-Jin's mother crossed the street quickly and gave her daughter a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Did you bring the tea box?" She questioned.

Yu-Jin nodded. "Eomma...." she pouted. "Why did you have to ask me to open up shop with you today of all days?" Her mother unlocked the tea shop's door and Yu-Jin followed behind her.

"Why not? You need some sort of structure and instruction in your life. I'd be a bad mother if I didn't make you do this." She chuckled. 

Yu-Jin huffed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "But Jeong-Eun is coming back today, we should be preparing something nice for him." She pouted a bit but helped her mom open the place's windows and dust the sills.

Her mom began setting the tea out on shelves. "A little work never hurt anyone." She smiled. "It might even help distract you from all those things you say you must worry about."

"Eomma!" Yu-Jin whined. "They're my characters, of course I must worry about them!" 

Handing her some tea to arrange, her mom stepped behind her and began redoing the braid that hung down her back. "Yes yes, being a writer is a noble passion and you'll have plenty of time for it, believe me. But for now," She paused to lean closer. "Selling tea will have to satisfy your burning desire for a man to confess his undying love for you and seal it with a kiss in the moonlight." She winked as Yu-jin twisted her her head to respond in protest to her mothers teasing. 

"I didn't know my sister was such a romantic..." a soft yet strong voice said from behind the both of them.

"Oppa!" Yu-Jin cried. "Why didn't you say you'd be so early?" She ran to him and embraced him. 

He cleared his throat. "Uhhh surprise?" 

Yu-Jin laughed. "I would've made something for you if I had more time, you'll have to deal with tea if you want anything at this point." She nudged his shoulder. "I'm glad your back."

"Its good to be back too Jinny." He smiled and hugged her again. 

"Oh come here boy." Yu-Jin's mom said with open arms. He let go of Yu-Jin and made his way over to hug his mom. 

Yu-Jin pulled him away after what seemed like a long minute. "So..." she said shyly. "Did you see Joo Hyuk?"

Jeong-Eun looked at her in silence for a moment but then laughed and nudged her. "Why? Is he the boy mother was joking about when I got here?" 

"No! I just haven't seen him in a long time and I was wondering how he's holding up in the country."

"He's doing fine, staying busy." Jeong-Eun said with a smile. "He'd be glad to know you asked about him."

Yu-Jin waved her hands and shook her head. "No need, I was just asking. Speaking of asking..." She pointed to his knee. "Hows your knee doing after the journey?"

"Its okay, a bit sore but nothing I haven't felt before." 

"Honestly Jeong-Eun, I'm surprised you still go on the supply run each year, I thought that would be the last thing you'd want to do." Their mother said. "You know I can hire someone to go instead of you."

"Eomma, it's okay." He paused. "I'm okay."

She turned back to stacking the shelves. "If you say so."

"Wheres dad?" Jeong-Eun asked after a moment.

Yu-Jin smiled. "He was on his way here but probably got held up talking to everyone he passed by." 

"I'll go find him." Jeong-Eun said. He made his way out of the shop with his cane in his left hand just limping slightly.

Yu-Jin stared as he left. He had used a cane since the accident and he promised he would get rid of it once his leg healed, but it had been three years, three years since the doctor said he was fine. She continued dusting the teacups absently. Maybe he really felt like he needed it. To Yu-Jin it just seemed like he was scared of letting the past go. 

"Oh Yu-Jin, just go help your brother find your father." Her mother said nudging her out of her thoughts. "It hurts to see you doing a sloppy job of dusting my teacups." 

Whipping around she stared at her mother. "Really?"

"Yes, I'll finish up around here, as long as you come back and help with costumers in the afternoon." 

Giving her mother a quick squeeze she ran out the door to follow her brother. "Thank you Eomma!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: yes the main character is a hopeless romantic, can you guess who I based her off of? Important Korean words: Father=Appa

As Yu-Jin ran out the tea shop's door, a cold rush of autumn air hit her face and loosened some hair from her newly done braid. She clenched her sleeves and looked to see where Jeong-Eun had gone. After a moment of searching the street, she eyed her brother turning a corner at one of the intersections.

"Oppa!" She cried. "Wait for me!" Hitching her skirt up a few inches, she quickly started down the long street. 

When she neared the corner he had turned into, she slowed down to make the turn without slipping but it was of no use. A man just happened to turn at the same time. Yu-Jin yelped as she seemed to stumble in slow motion. She put her hands out to break her fall and closed her eyes waiting for impact. It never came. Strong hands were wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling. She opened one of her eyes and was met with a familiar face. Well, that's what she thought for a moment. It was only her imagination that made this man seem familiar. 

The man cleared his throat. Yu-Jin quickly stood up and brushed down her skirt. 

"죄송합니다!" She apolgized, "I'm so sorry!" Her eyes darted to his for a moment. The man finally spoke. 

"It's alright, no ones hurt." He gave a slight smile. It was so slight that Yu-Jin might have called it a smirk. She nodded in agreement and quickly turned away.

Her heart was beating like a drum. After taking a few steps, she dared to glance back. The man was still there, but his back was turned. He looked out into the intersection and made his way across. She turned her head in a hurry and scurried back into the crowd. Getting a far enough distance between her and her mysterious savior, she stumbled over to a wall and brought her hand to her chest. She took a shaky breath and almost laughed. Her heart kept its rapid pace while she took deep breaths.

She gazed back at the intersection but the stranger was gone. Yu-Jin clenched her hand to her chest and smiled. Her mind flashed images of the stranger through her head. She looked into his eyes once more but then the image vanished. 

"Sure sure," she mused, "No ones hurt," she paused. "just my heart!" She cried while bringing her other hand over her chest as well. "For heaven's sake he was handsome." After a moment of leaning dramatically against the wall, Yu-Jin cleared her throat and composed herself.

Her composure was gone in but a second when she clamped her hands over her mouth.  
"I must have looked so bad from that angle.." she thought with horror. 

"I have to add him to my story." She thought fiercely. "A man that handsome deserves a whole series of books just for him." Story ideas began running through her head. They all had different plots and were set in different time periods but one thing they had in common, they all included a dashing stranger with a smirk. She smiled. Beginning to walk again, she let her mind wander.

"Jinny?" A voice called her out of her thoughts.

"Appa!" She replied with a smile. "Jeong-Eun is back! He went to find you, did you see him?"

Her father replied with a deep chuckle. "Yes he did and he told of how he found you being teased by your own mother." 

"Appa!" Yu-Jin whined. "Did he really?" 

"He is your brother after all."

"And Eomma is your wife after all." Yu-Jin shot back at him.

Her father took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Theres my sharp spoken girl."

"I'm going to help mom in the afternoon with the customers. I'm gonna head home and grab my brushes so I can write while I'm there." Yu-Jin said. 

"Sure thing dear." Her father replied. "I better not see you ignoring customers though."

"Thanks Appa!" Yu-Jin said with a smile. She hugged him and headed off in the direction of home. 

Skipping softly, she seemed to nod her head to nonexistent music. She stepped inside their small house and made her way to where she kept her writing supplies. The front room had a short table and mats, perfect for their small family. Her scrolls and quills were kept in the back of the room in a small chest. 

The chest was decorated with carved wooden flowers and ladybugs. It was the most beautiful thing that she owned, besides her ceremonial Hanbok that she wore at festivals. Her fingers traced the wooden box delicately. She studied the designs for a moment before opening the chest to grab her brushes and ink. They always had paper on hand at the shop so she didn't bother grabbing any. After gently closing the lid, Yu-Jin hurried out of the house. 

She shut the door quietly and jumped in surprise when she turned around.

"My goodness, what can I help you with?" She asked the messenger who stood before her.

He gave a slight nod. "Is this the residence of Nam Jeong-Eun?" 

Yu-Jin nodded. "Yes he's my brother."

The boy smiled and handed her a letter. "Please make sure he receives this."

"Of course." Yu-Jin bowed and waited till the boy left.

She examined the outside of the letter but she couldn't read much because it was written in Chinese characters. Even after all her fathers lessons, she still had trouble remembering the intricate characters that educated people used much too often. Yu-Jin sighed and put it in the satchel with her brushes and ink before locking up the house.


End file.
